Cartoon Network Cinematic Universe
The Cartoon Network Cinematic Universe is an American film series based on several television series from Cartoon Network, being produced by Cartoon Network Studios, Amblin Entertainment, Village Roadshow Pictures and Warner Animation Group and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures since 2018. Films #''The Powerpuff Girls Begin'' (2018, directed by Steven Spielberg) #''Dexter's Laboratory'' (2018, directed by ) #''Ben 10: Omnitrix Hero'' (2018, directed by Andy Serkis) #''Samurai Jack: Gotta Go Back'' (2019, directed by ) #''Adventure Time: Grab Your Friends'' (2019, directed by Brad Bird) #''Regular Film'' (2019, directed by ) #''Steven Universe and the Crystal Gems'' (2020, directed by ) #''FusionFall'' (2020, directed by ) #''The Powerpuff Girls: Wrath of Morbucks'' (2020, directed by Steven Spielberg) #''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' (2021, directed by ) #''An Even More Regular Sequel'' (2021, directed by ) #''Eric and Claire: Best Friends for Life'' (2021, directed by Tim Burton) #''We Are Cryptids'' (2022, directed by ) #''Samurai Jack: Ashi'' (2022, directed by ) #''Face Paint'nimals'' (2022, directed by TBD) #''Adventure Time: The Lich'' (2023, directed by Brad Bird) #''Underfist'' (2023, directed by ) #''The Arachnid Friends'' (2023, directed by TBD) # Characters Note: while most franchises get their own installments, some only appear in crossover titles. Main *'Blossom Utonium' (played by Bella Thorne) - the leader of the Powerpuff Girls who is the smartest of the trio. **'Bubbles Utonium' (played by Olivia Holt) - TBD **'Buttercup Utonium' (played by Sofia Carson) - TBD *'Dexter' (played by Finn Wolfhard) - a boy genius who owns a secret laboratory inside his house. *'Johnny Bravo' (played by Channing Tatum) - a muscular and narcissistic man who wants to date many women. *'Cow' (voiced by Jenny Slate) - TBD **'Chicken' (voiced by Tom Hiddleston) - TBD *'Courage the Cowardly Dog' (voiced by Adam Devine) - TBD *'Beauregard "Buck" Tuddrussel' (played by Hank Azaria) - TBD **'Lawrence "Larry" 3000' (played by ) - a well-mannered and effeminate robot who aids Buck. **'Otto Osworth' (played by ) - an orphan kid who gets adopted by Buck and Larry and joins the Time Squad. *'Samurai Jack' (played by ) - a samurai prince sent into a dystopian future by Aku, being out to defeat him to get back into the past. *'The Grim Reaper' (voiced by Idris Elba) - the personification of Death who speaks with a Jamaican accent and finds Billy and Mandy. **'Billy' (played by Jack Griffo) - an idiotic boy who finds Grim. **'Mandy' (played by Dove Cameron) - a cynical girl who is a "friend" of Billy. *'Nigel Uno/Numbuh 1' (played by Thomas Brodie-Sangster) - TBD *'Benjamin "Ben" Tennyson' (played by ) - a teenager who finds a watch known as the Omnitrix. **'Kevin Levin' (played by ) - TBD **'Gwendolyn "Gwen" Tennyson' (played by Kira Kosarin) - TBD *'Finn "the Human" Mertens' (played by ) - TBD **'Jake the Dog' (voiced by Seth Rogen) - TBD *'Mordecai' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Rigby' (voiced by Robin Lord Taylor) - TBD *'Steven Universe' (played by ) - a half-human and half-gem who is mentored by the Crystal Gems. **'Garnet' (played by Zoe Saldana) - TBD **'Amethyst' (played by Rebel Wilson) - TBD **'Pearl' (played by Jennifer Lawrence) - TBD *'Bigfoot' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Alien' (voiced by Mike Myers) - TBD **'Nessie the Loch Ness Monster' (voiced by Wanda Sykes) - TBD **'Mothman' (voiced by Justin Timberlake) - TBD **'Chupacabra' (voiced by Tyler Perry) - TBD *'Eric McEdderson' (played by Cameron Boyce) - TBD **'Claire the Ghost' (voiced by Rowan Blanchard) - TBD *'Luck' (voiced by Ryan Reynolds) - TBD * Supporting *'Professor Utonium' (played by ) - a scientist who created the Powerpuff Girls, being de facto their father. *'The Narrator' (voiced by TBD) - The Powerpuff Girls' off-screen narrator. *'The Mayor of Townsville' (played by Martin Short) - the childlish mayor of Townsville and an ally to the Powerpuff Girls who has an obsession with pickles. **'Ms. Sara Bellum' (played by ) - TBD *'Ms. Keane' (played by ) - TBD *'Dee Dee' (played by Sabrina Carpenter) - TBD *'Dexter's Father' (played by Nathan Fillion) - TBD *'Dexter's Mother' (played by Kristen Bell) - TBD *'Quadraplex T-3000 Computer' (voiced by Emily Blunt) - TBD *'Monkey' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Bunny Bravo' (played by ) - TBD *'Little Suzy' (played by Francesca Capaldi) - TBD *'Carl Chryniszzswics' (played by TBD) - TBD *'Eustace Bagge' (played by Kelsey Grammer) - TBD *'Muriel Bagge' (played by TBD) - TBD *'The Scotsman' (played by James Corden) - a Scotsman who aids Jack. *'Ashi' (played by Jamie Chung) - one of Aku's daughters who betrays him and ends up to join Jack. *'Irwin' (played by ) - Billy's best friend who has an obsessive crush on Mandy and surprisingly a vampire. *'Hoss Delgado' (played by Chris Pratt) - a spectral exterminator with a cybernetic hand who takes his job seriously. *'Count Dracula' (played by Samuel L. Jackson) - the king of vampires and Irwin's grandfather. *'Fred Fredburger' (voiced by ) - a childlish and idiotic Baku who annoys numerous characters, being obsessed with nachos and frozen yogurt. *'Jeff the Spider' (voiced by Jack Black) - TBD *'Maxwell "Max" Tennyson' (played by John Goodman) - Ben and Gwen's grandfather who used to be a Plumber. *'Azmuth' (voiced by Andy Serkis) - TBD *'Princess Bonnibel "Bonnie" Bubblegum' (played by Lea Michele) - the ruler of the Candy Kingdom who is a friend to Finn and Jake. *'Lady Rainicorn' (voiced by ) - TBD *'BMO' (voiced by ) - a living video game console who aids Finn and Jake. *'Marceline Abadeer' (played by ) - the queen of the vampires who has a teasing relationship with Finn. *'Lumpy Space Princess' (voiced by Brad Bird) - TBD *'Peppermint Butler' (voiced by Michael Caine) - TBD *'Tree Trunks' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Benson Dunwoody' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Skips' (voiced by Sam Elliott) - TBD *'Pops Maellard' (voiced by Nick Kroll) - TBD *'Mitchell "Mitch/Muscle Man" Sorenstein' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Hi-Five Ghost' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Connie Maheswaran' (played by Breanna Yde) - TBD *'Greg Universe' (played by Andy Serkis) - TBD *'Lapis Lazuli' (played by ) - a former member of the Gem Homeworld who now aids the Crystal Gems. *'Emily McEdderson' (played by Rowan Blanchard) - TBD *'Brandon Hemperger' (played by TBD) - TBD * Antagonists *'Mojo Jojo' (voiced by Josh Brolin) - a genetically mutated chimpanzee who was previously Professor Utonium's pet, being out to conquer Earth. *'Him' (played by Jared Leto) - TBD *'Princess Morbucks' (played by Storm Reid) - a classmate of the Powerpuff Girls who becomes obsessed with the girls. *'Mandark' (played by Tom Holland) - TBD *'Benedict Uno/Father' (played by ) - the CEO of Father, Inc. who wants to take over Dexter's Laboratory. *'The Red Guy' (voiced by Will Arnett) - an idiotic demon who is less serious than the other villains. *'Aku' (voiced by Benedict Cumberbatch) - the shapeshifting Master of Darkness who rules a dystopian future, being out to stop Samurai Jack from getting back to the past. *'Hector Con Carne' (voiced by ) - a Mexican billionaire who is now just a brain attached to a circus bear. **'Boskov' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD **'General Skarr' (played by Nick Kroll) - a traitorous general who "works" for Carne. **'Major Dr. Ghastly' (played by Alison Brie) - Hector's super-happy and optimistic chief scientist. *'Nergal' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Eris' (played by ) - the Greek goddess of chaos who used to date Hoss. *'Vilgax' (also voiced by ) - TBD *'Hex' (played by Michael B. Jordan) - a psychopathic mage who is obsessed with Gwen. **'Charmcaster' (played by Zendaya) - TBD *'Dr. Aloysius Animo' (played by ) - TBD *'Zombozo' (played by ) - TBD *'Albedo' (also played by ) - TBD *'Simon Petrikov/The Ice King' (played by ) - a former archaeologist who gained ice manipulating powers. **'Gunther' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD *'The Earl of Lemongrab' (voiced by Charlie Day) - TBD *'The Lich' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Gumbald' (played by John C. Reilly) - Bubblegum's "uncle" who went mad with power. *'Death' (voiced by ) - a British spirit of death who loves to kill people. *'Garrett Bobby Ferguson' (played by ) - TBD *'Night Owl' (played by ) - a time-traveling fugitive who hosts a competition in order to gain world control. *'Yellow Diamond' (played by Elizabeth Banks) - one of the leaders of Gem Homeworld who wants to change Earth into her own vision by using a weapon known as the Cluster. **'Blue Diamond' (also played by Kristen Bell) - TBD *'Jasper' (played by ) - TBD *'Peridot' (played by Anna Kendrick) - a loyal Homeworld Gem who works for both Jasper and Yellow Diamond. *'Dr. Turbo' (played by ) - a mad scientist obsessed with hunting down the Cryptids. **'Angel the Bald Eagle' (voiced by Michael Peña) - TBD *'Madame Freakshow' (played by ) - a ghostly carnival owner who has a strong century-long grudge against humans. * Differences *Several child characters are aged up to teens. *Cow has a more female-like voice. *The events of the Ben 10 films start during Alien Force rather than the original series. *Ice King is more competent, but does redeem at the end of the first film. *Lemongrab is a far more serious threat, despite still being comedic. *Peridot stays on the evil side. *Madame Freakshow is far younger. *Father appears as Dexter's Laboratory 2's main antagonist and the KND don't appear at all, except for Numbuh 1. *Numbuh 1 and Father aren't related. *Rufus is more evil and has a crippled leg. *Underfist consists of Ashi, Hoss Delgado, Ice King and Lapis Lazuli. * Gallery Cast Bella_Thorne_March_18,_2014_(cropped).jpg|Bella Thorne as Blossom Utonium. Olivia_Holt_by_Gage_Skidmore.jpg|Olivia Holt as Bubbles Utonium. Sofía_Carson.png|Sofia Carson as Buttercup Utonium. Finn_Wolfhard_by_Gage_Skidmore_2.jpg|Finn Wolfhard as Dexter. Channing_Tatum_by_Gage_Skidmore_3.jpg|Channing Tatum as Johnny Bravo. Jenny Slate.jpg|Jenny Slate (voice/motion capture) as Cow. Tom Hiddleston.jpg|Tom Hiddleston (voice/motion capture) as Chicken. Adam_Devine_2013_(cropped).jpg|Adam Devine (voice/motion capture) as Courage the Cowardly Dog. Hank Azaria.jpg|Hank Azaria as Beauregard "Buck" Tuddrussel. The_Blacklist_-_James_Spader_(cropped).jpg|James Spader (voice/motion capture) as Lawrence "Larry" 3000 and Vilgax. Asher_Angel_by_Gage_Skidmore.jpg|Asher Angel as Otto Osworth. Ludi_Lin_at_Camp_Conival.jpg|Ludi Lin as Samurai Jack. Idris Elba 2017.jpeg|Idris Elba (voice/motion capture) as the Grim Reaper. Trivia *Some actors have double roles, for example: **Kristen Bell plays both Dexter's mother and Blue Diamond. **James Spader voices both Larry and Vilgax. **Andy Serkis voices Azmuth and plays Greg Universe. *As a nod to Grey Griffin voicing both Claire and Emily McEdderson, Rowan Blanchard both voices Claire and plays Emily McEdderson. Category:Movies Category:Universes Category:Franchises Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:Cinematic Universes